Wearable devices include small electronic systems with sensors and other inputs that meet be used together information about a wearer. Watches, bracelets, armbands, and other such wearable items may be integrated with electronic components and sensors as part of a user's clothing or worn accessory. Many such devices exist to provide information to the wearer and about the wearer from an individual device. Embodiments described herein include improved systems and methods for managing multiple wearable devices for multiple users in a coordinated fashion.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.